The Email Saga
by allstarweekend-guru
Summary: Follow through e-mails and short paragraphs how the guys and girls are going with computicating through computer!Sorry...summmary sucks.
1. Bella's Emails

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. The first thing I want to mention is in between the e-mails and lists and other there are things about the characters we will travel back and forth from person to person until I decide it is over.**

_**The E-mail Saga:**_

_**Chapter One: Bella's E-mails**_

_**From: Alice C. **___

_**To: Bella S. **__**BellaSwanArizona.**_

_**Subject: party**_

_**Dear Bella. Hey! How are you? It has been ages since we've talked. How are you? What's up with you? Edward said he was coming over to see you but I don't know if he even left the garage. I want to plan your second party. And I swear to god that it won't go wrong. Please? Please? Don't you wanna make your favorite sister happy?**_

_**Bye,**_

_**Your BFF (and sister) Alice Cullen.**_

I sighed then laughed at her suck-up act and quickly flicked it off the screen and went to another e-mail from her:

_**From: Alice C. **___

_**To: Bella S. **__**BellaSwanArizona.**_

_**Subject: Edward**_

_**Edward has a new e-mail account here's the address:**_

_**.org**_

_**Bye, Alice.**_

_**P.S. His other e-mail account: **__**.com**__** and **__**.com**__** he gave to me. So I now have 4 e-mails: **____**, **____**, **__**.com**__**, and **__**.com**__**. Yay! Plus I'm setting one up for Rose and I, Jasper and I, and Jasper, Rose, and I, and Emmett and I, and…uh…more. So Yay! **_

Alright, Thanks Alice. I thought silently and looked over her ridiculous e-mail. I finally shut off that e-mail account not bothering to check the rest and got on Alice and I's shared BFF e-mail account.

Address: .net

Password: *****

_**From: Emmett and Edward C. **__**.**_

_**To: B and A C. S. **__**.net**_

_**Subject: For Bella.**_

_**Hey, little sister. You are officially invited to spend time with me! Yay! I know so exciting. I got bored so I decided to e-mail on this one. But Please. Please. Please? E-mail me on my other. You know…my one? Yeah, that one.**_

_**Love you like my sissy, Emmy. I know…weird right?**_

So sweet like my big brother. I feel so comfortable with him. I got open reply and decided I just _had _to respond!:

_**From: B and A C. S. **__**.net**_

_**To: **__**.**__**, **__**.net**_

_**Subject: To Emmett.**_

_**Hey, big brother. When will this offer expire? When? Huh? I will defiantly come, bro! Will you buy me a piece of cake if I come? Please. Please. Please? Please? Huh? Thanks Emmy. Love you like my, brother, Bells/Weakling. **_

_**_it gets better:**_

_**It does get better and yes this is the end. I will right more. Reviews are appreciated. And I will try to work on my other story about Ashley. Thanks for the read.- All-star.**_

_**Bye!**_


	2. Alice's Emails

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. The first thing I want to mention is in between the e-mails and lists and other there are things about the characters we will travel back and forth from person to person until I decide it is over.**_

_**The E-mail Saga:**_

_**Chapter Two: Alice's E-mails**_

_**From: Bella S. **__**BellaSwanArizona.**_

_**To: Alice C. **___

_**Subject: Re: party**_

_**Alice, I love you but not enough for a party. Now, a **__**small **__**gathering (notice I underlined small, Alice) maybe. About 5 people may be at this party. But chill. You need to calm down about these. No Edward's not here yet. I'll talk to you probably tonight.**_

_**Love, your BFF Bella Swan (almost) Cullen.**_

I groaned. 5 people. Curse Bella Swan. Why does she have to take the fun out of _everything?_ I growled then scowled under my breath and opened a second e-mail:

_**From: Carlisle C. **__**.org**_

_**To: Alice C. **___

_**Subject: Working-tell your…**_

_**Hey, Al? Can you do me a favor. Get Edward out of the car and take him to Bella's. He wants to talk…or I am pretty sure. **_

_**Thanks, Carlisle.**_

I laughed and went to open a new e-mail page:

_**From: Alice C. **___

_**To: Rose C. **____**, Rose and Em **__**.net**__**, R and Es **__**.**__**, Rosalie Hale **__**Rosie00Hale00.**__**, Rosalie Cullen **__**.**_

_**Subject: Chores.**_

_**Hey, Carlisle sent me and e-mail please go and take Edward to Bella's thanks, peep. Love ya! Alice.**_

Ten Minutes Later…:

_**From: Rosalie Cullen **__**.**_

_**To: Alice C. **___

_**Subject: Re: Chores**_

_**Nope. I'm not doing it, Alice. I asked him. He said he asked you. Now, run along. Frolic. Bye sis, Rose.**_

I scowled and shut down the computer went out got in the car and took Edward to Bella's. Yay, now that that was taken care of.

I got on my other e-mail:

Username: 

Password: *****

'16 new e-mails':

_**From: Emmett and Edward C. **__**.**_

_**To: Ali Cullen **_____

_**Subject: Fw: Love my sis/bro**_

_**Love my sis/bro. Send this to all the people you love and attach a message here:**_

_**Dear Alice,**_

_**Love you. I need you to go buy me some pliers. Please? Thanks-Emmett.**_

Click New Message.

_**From: Ali Cullen **_____

_**To: Emmett Cullen **__**.net**_

_**Subject: I need pliers=you!**_

_**Go get your own, god! Why is everyone asking me for help?**_

_**-Alice.**_

_**_it gets better:**_

_**I swear to god it gets better. Hope you like it! Thanks for reading and reviews! Bye-All-star. **_


End file.
